


calling me home

by thedisasternerd



Series: ice-cream 'verse [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Celebrations, DING DONG THE SITH IS DEAD, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M, ORDER 66 CAN FUCK OFF, Palpatine dies, Post-Canon, SLIMY BASTARD GOT WHAT WAS COMING FOR HIM, Sappy, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, hey this is sappy, the war is won
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedisasternerd/pseuds/thedisasternerd
Summary: "The war is over. We won. It’s over."It’s Obi-Wan’s voice, echoing across the square. He’s standing on a huge slab of crumbling stone, an upended pillar from the nearby ruins of what could’ve once been a pavilion. Anakin and Ahsoka are next to him, hugging fiercely. The hood of his cloak is thrown back, revealing his face. His messy auburn hair is a halo of molten gold in the bright light of the dawn sun, which is just rising over the horizon, its crown of fierce reds and oranges melting into a pink and lilac sky.---They win the war and everybody lives - except Palpatine, of course. A short tale of finally discovering happiness and a snapshot of life post-war.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Series: ice-cream 'verse [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707190
Comments: 16
Kudos: 390





	calling me home

**Author's Note:**

> PLOT BUNNIES KEEP HOPPING OUT OF NOWHERE. I have three other fics in various stages of completion, but this was the one that I got round to finishing first - because it's the shortest. The first part of this series is being edited by my beta rn, and will be up soon. It will hopefully clear up why the series is called what it's called.  
> Anyway, this is 99.99999999% fluff, with like a smidgen of angst for Reasons but that's like, a speck of dust that gets brushed away. I wrote this because I want to have nice things and because I legitimately tear up whenever I'm reminded of order 66 - like now, god damnit-
> 
> Ah well, have this happy little thing. I wrote it in a day and though it's heavily edited, it's unbeta'd- all mistakes are therfore mine. Hope y'all enjoy!

_ "The war is over. We won. It’s over." _

It’s Obi-Wan’s voice, echoing across the square. He’s standing on a huge slab of crumbling stone, an upended pillar from the nearby ruins of what could’ve once been a pavilion. Anakin and Ahsoka are next to him, hugging fiercely. The hood of his cloak is thrown back, revealing his face. His messy auburn hair is a halo of molten gold in the bright light of the dawn sun, which is just rising over the horizon, its crown of fierce reds and oranges melting into a pink and lilac sky.

Then it’s Anakin and Ahsoka, yelling  _ “We won!”, _ and throwing themselves on Obi-Wan, who staggers a little under them. Cody can’t help his smile as he watches their group hug.

But he can’t quite breathe, body numb, his brain freezing in - shock, denial, confusion. Beside Cody, Rex stiffens too, head tilting to the side as he stares at the three Jedi. But the battalions echo the words,  _ it’s over, it’s done, we’re alive, we’re okay, the war is over, we won, we won, it’s over, it’s over.  _ It starts off as a confused, disbelieving ripple. Then it grows into a wave of cheering, crashing through the battalion, a tsunami of raw emotion and relief.

All around them, troopers are finally,  _ finally _ dropping their weapons, an almost unanimous clatter of metal on the concrete ground of the empty city they've been stationed in for the better part of three days. Most are taking helmets off, a blur white-gold and white-blue, revealing identical but unique faces, different identities. Some are disbelieving but beginning to smile, like the sun rising over a bank of dark clouds. Some sink to the ground, arms around their  _ vod’e  _ as they start to cry, tears like the rain that washes away the dust and dirt and blood of war.

Cody barely manages to take his own bucket off before his legs give out. He collapses into Rex, who’s screaming hoarsely. Their arms stay around each other even as Cody stands on his tiptoes and scans the crowd for a very familiar face. Obi-Wan is gone from the pillar, as are Anakin and Ahsoka. The three of them are probably weaving through the troops and joining with them in shared joy. Then - he feels Obi-Wan's presence several metres behind him ( _ of course the bastard would head straight here _ , he thinks, a little light-headed) and he spins around, arms wide open.

Obi-Wan is running on light feet towards them, making his way through the joyful crowd, then when he’s only a few metres away he jumps and crashes into Cody, laughing and looking so  _ happy _ as Cody catches him and then swings them round and round. They manage to knock Rex over, who squawks in outrage as he topples over onto his ass.

Cody ignores him, instead grinning like an idiot as Obi-Wan wraps himself around him like the damn cuddly  _ rathtar _ he is. He tucks his face into Cody's neck before pulling back to beam up at Cody, eyes half-closed and twinkling. The sunlight catches them and makes them glow the bright blue of clear skies.

"We won." Cody sets him down, breathless, "Obi-Wan, we  _ won _ . The war is  _ over _ ."

Obi-Wan totters backwards, though still not letting go of Cody’s arms. His eyes are suspiciously shiny. He sniffs, rubbing at his face with the back of his hand, and his face is so  _ bright _ with a grin that Cody hasn't seen in a long time.

"I know," he chokes out, and Cody can feel himself grinning back, so hard it hurts, even though he still can't quite believe it,  _ any  _ of it. " _ Force _ , Cody, it's  _ over _ ."

Then he laughs, a mellifluous, delighted sound. He laughs and laughs and laughs, and Cody can't help it, he hauls his  _ jetii _ in and kisses him.

Obi-Wan throws his arms around Cody's neck, practically hanging off him. He manages to lift the other man off his feet - he staggers a little, but they manage it, Jedi and clone trooper, clutching helplessly at each other in front of their entire battalion and the 501st to boot.

Cody doesn't think he's imagining the way the cheering suddenly reaches a crescendo and they break away, panting, but not letting go of each other, even as Obi-Wan untangle his legs from around Cody's waist and manages to stand up on his own.

Rex has, meanwhile, picked himself up and practically throws himself at them, grinning like a maniac, tears rolling down his face, yelling “we _ won, we won _ !” Soon enough, Ahsoka joins them, then Skywalker, then other troopers join the huddle until they're the centre of one huge mass of ecstatic beings, all hollering and laughing and crying and smiling so hard it  _ hurts _ and Cody hasn't been this happy since- since when his Jedi first kissed him, maybe, but not this  _ euphoria _ that is welling up in his throat and spilling over.

“I can feel it!” Obi-Wan yells over the hubbub, voice cracking, “The Force - it’s  _ happy _ !”

“They say the Sith Lord is dead!” Anakin yelps, batting Rex off as Rex tries to give him a noogie with a still-gauntleted hand. “That I think Master Windu killed him. Apparently it was Palpatine?”

“Fox will be sad,” Rex manages, laughing as Anakin finally wriggles out of his grip. Ahsoka has already swung herself up onto his soldiers, waving at the troops gleefully. “I think he got attached. Apparently ol’ Palps let him fall asleep on him at some point.”

“Fox drools when he’s sleeping. Especially when he’s drunk. Poor Palps.” Cody snorts as Ahsoka gets off Rex and clambers up onto Anakin instead, who spins her around, the two of them screeching and giggling like children.

Behind them, some of the troopers have managed to clamber on top of the pillar the Jedi had just been standing on. They are badly and gaudily singing  _ ding dong the sith is dead!  _ complete with dancing and hollering. Someone - probably Hardcase, who’s  _ supposed  _ to be recovering because he was in the bacta until less than a day ago, kriff the idiot, but never follows orders and is probably wandering about half-naked just because he  _ can _ \- has distributed the moonshine that Cake, one of their more...  _ talented  _ shinies, makes somewhere in the bowels of the  _ Negotiator.  _ Cody maintains that he knows nothing about it, as does Obi-Wan, even as they get handed bottles of the stuff.

“How strong is this?” he asks the nearest 212th trooper, who shrugs, grinning wildly. His distinctive pink hair marks him out as Threk, one of their not-quite-shinies-anymore.

“Part of the fun!” Threk calls, “Could knock you out, could be water!”

Cody raises his eyebrows but nonetheless takes a sip. It burns down his throat and he coughs, eyes watering even more.

"Gods," he wheezes, continuing to ignore the way Obi-Wan is obviously laughing at  _ him _ , "What is  _ in  _ this stuff. Tar? Engine grease?"

"I'm inclined to go with  _ something extremely unhealthy and probably toxic _ ." Painless says drolly from behind him, before staggering away over to join Threk. Cody catches the two of them embracing each other tightly before he looks away.

"He has a point." It's Boil, this time, his arm slung around Waxer, both of them also clutching bottles. They raise them in unison, a toast. “Cheers, vod.”

Cody doesn't dispute the statement but takes another sip anyway. It tastes awful, and he knows he's going to regret it, but he can't bring himself to care.

“This would make Fox cry.” Rex says cheerfully, downing the rest of his bottle. “Not like any of his bantha poodoo he calls  _ wine _ .”

Beside him, Cody’s arm slung over his shoulders, Obi-Wan smiles, and Cody wants to stare forever into his eyes, now a stormy blue in the blue dawn light.

He never wants to let go.

_ Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum, ner’jetii. _

* * *

"I half expect to find out that this is all some massive hoax."

Cody jumps and whirls around, hand going for a blaster that’s no longer there. He left it in their rooms, which, in retrospect, was a bad idea.

“ _ Osik _ ,” he breathes as Obi-Wan steps out into the moonlight, “I’ll put a bell on you,  _ jetii _ , if you don’t stop walking that quietly.”

Obi-Wan huffs quietly and picks his way over the rubble to stand next to him. They’re close enough to just brush arms. Even now, despite the fact that he’s wearing blacks and Obi-Wan has only shed his cloak and is still in his robes, the small contact sends sparks up Cody’s back, making him shiver.

“I got a comm from Mace,” his Jedi murmurs, face tipping up to look at the stars above their heads, “He said that Chancellor Palpatine revealed himself as the Sith Lord. Agen Kolar and Saesee Tiin were killed. Mace and Kit barely managed to take Sidious down - Kit is in critical condition, they barely managed to save him.”

Far above them, the stars glitter, cold and beautiful, indifferent despite the billions of life-forms living around them.

“They wanted,” he breathes out heavily, “They wanted Anakin on the team. To take Sidious down. I don’t know what would’ve happened if he had been there.”

“Obi-Wan.” Cody turns to him but Obi-Wan continues to gaze up at the sky, expression closed off. “Anakin’s fine. We’re fine. The war is over.”

“I know.” he sniffs, choking back a sob, and Cody starts a little when he sees the tell-tale shine of tears making their way down his face.

“Obi-Wan,” he repeats, and draws his Jedi in for a hug, “We’re okay.”

“We’re okay.” his Jedi echoes, face pressed into Cody’s shoulder, “ _ Force _ , we’re okay.”

* * *

“Obi-Wan!”

His husband’s face appears from over the top of one of the many,  _ many  _ plants that have somehow appeared in their kriffing  _ living room  _ within the ten hours that Cody was gone. Not only there, but also the hall, and probably every room and surface in their apartment.

They settled here just over two years ago, a few months after they married, which was officially a year and a half after the war ended. Senators Bail Organa and Padmé Amidala became the new Chancellors of the Republic, sharing the role. They had initiated almost a year’s worth of clean-up efforts, restoring systems and life, negotiations, various secret Jedi missions, setting the clones up as full citizens of the Republic. After that had ended, there had been the whole _I-don’t-want-to-be-a-full-Jedi-anymore_ business with Obi-Wan, as well as helping with looking after Anakin’s kids - Senator Amidala was, after all, incredibly busy. Rex had crashed at their tiny rooms in the Jedi Temple for over a month while he and Cody searched for work. Then, they _finally_ had their marriage ceremony, which members of the Jedi _council_ attended - Mace Windu had actually _smiled_ , which was quite the sight. Fox and Rex cried the entire day, as did Anakin. Ahsoka still hasn’t let that go. After that, they had their honeymoon on Naboo, before eventually settling back into their new apartment on Coruscant. Obi-Wan is now a part-time senator but full time gardener. Even outside his work hours, it seems.

“Hello there,” he grins, pushing the goggles up his face, smearing dirt on his cheek. There’s a potted snapping-root in his arms. It’s slowly turning bright red and its tendrils are beginning to wave threateningly. “Terribly sorry about the mess,  _ cyare _ , but the Temple had too many plants and not enough space so I offered-”

“It’s alright.” Cody sets down his blaster and shrugs out of his jacket, almost tripping over yet another monstrosity - this one is, thankfully, green - as he moves to hang it up. “At least comm me, next time.”

“Oh, I will. Sorry.”

Cody steps over some frilly orange thing and pecks Obi-Wan on the forehead, arching away from the hideous thing in his arms. Obi-Wan sighs and sets it down in the corner before stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Cody.

“Hey there,  _ riduur _ ,” Cody mumbles into his hair.

“Hello.” Obi-Wan sounds tired, but amused. “And welcome to the rest of your life, featuring an overabundance of exotic plants.”

Cody snorts and picks him up, laughing at the indignant yelp he gets. Obi-Wan manages to wrap his legs around his waist, clinging onto him.

“This is not doing wonders for my dignity.”

“You don’t sound too annoyed about that, cyar’ika,” Cody maneuvers his way through the maze of multi-coloured growth until he gets to the kitchen, which is somewhat less cluttered. “And I always wondered why they called you  _ koala _ .”

“Shut up,  _ di’kut _ . You’re lucky I love you.”

Cody sets him down on top of the table, smirking. 

"I know." It comes out fonder than he intended and Obi-Wan rolls his eyes at him.

"You're just a massive sap, you."

“ _ Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum _ .” Cody says, not even bothering to try to disprove Obi-Wan's claim, just because he wants to see the way Obi-Wan’s eyes widen factionally, brightening - and then kisses him.

**Author's Note:**

> mando'a translations:  
> osik - crap  
> jetii - Jedi  
> Ni kar'tayli gar darasuum, ner’jetii - I love you forever, my Jedi  
> di'kut - idiot  
> riduur - spouse
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments uwu  
> They make my day and really help me keep writing!  
> Feel free to drop by on Tumblr [here](https://thedisasternerd.tumblr.com/). I shitpost fandom stuff and general trash.
> 
> p.s. I forgot to mention, but my beta and I have two nicknames for Obi-Wan (courtesy of yours truly) - 'plant boi' and 'koala'. the former is a result of my headcanon that Obi-Wan loves plants, the latter due to that scene in RotS where Obi-Wan is hanging off Anakin who's hanging off some cable, I can't remember. Those two, seriously.


End file.
